The Intruder
by Eltrish
Summary: Jauh sebelum kedatangan Haruhi yang menyusup masuk ke dalam dunia Hikaru dan Kaoru, sebenarnya sudah ada penyusup yang masuk lebih dulu ke dalam hati Kaoru. ShoAi light, KyoyaxKaoru.


Ish : Ya ampuun, rasanya dah lama banget Ish ga ngepost di fandom Ouran... ckckck, kangennya... XDD

Teru : Yah, habis mau gimana lagi? master kan sibuk... kemaren juga baru selesai uannya kan...?

Ish : haha....ha... TwT jangan ingetin soal uan lagi deh... bikin otak Ish kaku mendadak aja... =__=;

Teru : O-Oh... ok.

Ish : Ehm, nah, Ish ngepost cerita ini dalam rangka merayakan kebebasan dari uan. *apa coba?* sebenernya ficnya udah lama dibuat, cuma lupa di post... hehehe...

Teru : (khas master banget... -___-)

Ish : Lagi-lagi ini KyoyaxKaoru... hahahaha. Ish cinta banget paring itu soalnya... X3

Teru : Eh, eh, master, fic KyoyaxKaoru satunya yang judulnya NG Day apa kabar? kok ga dilanjutin?

Ish : Ah, iya, soal itu.... Ish ga mau lanjut itu dulu sampe nanti urusan dapet kuliah udah selesai. Makanya, doain cepet beres semua urusannya ya~ Hm, ok deh, Ish dah kebanyakan cuap cuap... Teru! disclaimernya!

Teru : Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, but The Intruder belongs to my master Ish. Hope you can enjoy it~

...

..

.

**The Intruder**

* * *

_Yang bukan aku adalah Hikaru, yang bukan Hikaru adalah aku_

_Jika berdiri sendiri kami adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda; ini adalah hal yang sangat penting_

_Tapi, kami berdua satu kesatuan. Dengan berdua, keberadaan kami menjadi satu-satunya; ini pun hal yang sangat penting_

* * *

Ouran, musim semi 3 tahun yang lalu.

Baru beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak Hitachin Hikaru dan Hitachin Kaoru menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan host club. Bukannya hal yang mudah untuk membujuk anak kembar itu bergabung, Tamaki harus bersusah payah mengikuti syarat mereka yaitu mencari jawaban dari 'Game yang manakah Hikaru'. Meski tidak berhasil membedakan keduanya, ternyata usaha Tamaki membujuk keduanya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Kaoru, tolong ambilkan cangkir yang ada di dekatmu itu." pinta Tamaki yang sedang sibuk melayani para tamunya. Anak kepala yayasan Ouran yang mendapar gelar 'king' ini memang selalu sibuk kalau host club dimulai.

"Aku bukan Kaoru, tapi Hikaru dasar raja bodoh, masa nggak hafal-hafal juga sih?" protes Hikaru. Berkebalikan dengan ucapannya, ia tetap mengambilkan cangkir yang dimaksud Tamaki.

Tamaki hanya tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maaf, kalian sulit sekali dibedakan sih."

Hikaru mendengus. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan kami." katanya dengan sinis.

Tamaki langsung berlari mengadu pada Kyoya dengan wajah yang banjir dengan air mata. "Huweee, mama! Mama! Masa Hikaru bilang aku bodoh? Bukan salahku kan kalau aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka? Mama juga nggak bisa membedakan mereka berdua kan?"

"Jangan menangis padaku, nanti bajuku basah semua." kata Kyoya datar. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menangkat alisnya dengan jengkel. "Apa maksudmu dengan panggilan 'mama'?"

Tamaki nyengir sambil menunjuk Kyoya. "Mama." katanya. Lalu ia menujuk dirinya sendiri sambil masih nyengir lebar dan berkata, "Papa."

Kyoya diam saja tapi ketara dari wajahnya yang tenang kalau ia tidak suka dengan status barunya sebagai seorang 'mama'. Tapi Kyoya tahu kalau berdebat dengan Tamaki hanya akan buang waktu, jadi ia tidak protes dan kembali melayani para tamu. Ingat, untuk Kyoya waktu adalah uang.

"Karena aku adalah papa dan Kyoya adalah mama, maka kalian berdua adalah anakku!" seru Tamaki bersemangat pada si kembar.

Kedua anak kembar itu sama-sama memasang wajah heran. "Hah?"

"Iya, kau anak pertamanya Hikaru."

"Aku Kaoru."

"Oh, maaf-maaf, kalian memang sulit sekali dibedakan sih." Tamaki pun kembali tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan kedua anak kembar itu meski ia selalu salah mengenali keduanya.

* * *

_Kami selalu kontradiktif. _

_Bedakan kami bedua__**; Jangan bedakan kami**__. Kenali kami lebih dekat; __**Jangan terlalu dekat.**_

_Entah siapa yang dulu pernah berkata, " Kalau memang ingin dibedakan, harusnya bedakan saja gaya rambut mereka." _

_Kami selalu mencari seseorang yang mau menerima kami, tapi, mana ada orang yang mau menerima kami yang punya sifat buruk begini? Kalau diam di dunia kami berdua saja, tak akan ada yang bisa melukai kami sampai kapan pun. Sebab, kami kunci dengan gembok yang sangat kuat._

* * *

Seusai host club seperti biasa Kyoya masih sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya untuk memasukan pengeluaran dan pendapatan hari ini. Berseberangan dengan tempat dimana wakil ketua host club itu duduk, Kaoru duduk sembari memandanginya. Sudah lama ia diam disitu sambil menunggu kembarannya yang belum selesai mengganti kostum.

Gerakan tangan Kyoya terhenti. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Kau yang mana?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Kaoru.

"Hm? Senpai bicara padaku?" tanya Kaoru terdengar kaget.

"Iya, aku tanya kau yang mana? Hikaru? Kaoru?" tanya Kyoya sekali lagi.

"Aku Kaoru."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Kyoya hanya ber "oh." pelan lalu kembali bungkam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa senpai percaya kalau aku bilang aku adalah Kaoru?"

Tanpa menghentikan tangannya atau mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyoya balik bertanya. "Kenapa aku harus tidak percaya?"

"Karena yang bisa mengatakan aku adalah 'aku' hanya aku dan Hikaru. Bisa saja sekarang aku adalah Hikaru yang berbohong mengatakan kalau aku adalah Kaoru kan?"

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti tersungging pada wajah laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Sebaliknya, bisa saja sekarang kau adalah Kaoru yang hanya ingin mengujiku. Kalau dipikirkan terus tidak ada habisnya, dan daripada buang waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu bukankah lebih mudah untuk percaya pada jawaban awalmu?"

Mata Kaoru melebar, lalu senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia terlihat puas dengan jawaban Kyoya. Sambil terkekeh pelan, Kaoru berkata, "Senpai benar, aku adalah Kaoru yang hanya ingin menguji senpai."

Kyoya diam saja sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Kaoru... Hitachin Kaoru. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya mohon bantuannya, Kyoya-senpai." kata Kaoru sambil tersenyum lebar bak seorang anak kecil. Kyoya balas tersenyum meski tidak setulus itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hikaru, sebagian diri dari Kaoru yang lain, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Kupikir ada apa sampai kamu meninggalkanku sendirian, ternyata sedang asik bersama Kyoya-senpai toh." sindir Hikaru berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah kembarannya.

"Cemburu?" tanya Kaoru setengah bercanda.

"Tentu saja." jawab anak sulung dari keluarga Hitachin itu terlihat sangat serius. Kaoru hanya tertawa saja menanggapi jawaban kakak kembarnya.

"Aku bosan, kita pulang saja yuk." Hikaru beranjak bangun dan berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Kaoru." ajaknya. Tanpa banyak berkata, Kaoru pun ikut bangun dan berjalan menyusul kakak kembarnya. Sedari melangkah pergi, ia pun tersenyum pada Kyoya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

_Bagi kami dunia terbagi menjadi 2; kami dan orang lain._

_Namun, entah sejak kapan ada penyusup yang masuk melewati garis pembatas itu_

* * *

Ouran, 3 tahun kemudian.

Setelah kedatangan Haruhi, murid beasiswa dari kalangan rakyat jelata, dunia Kaoru perlahan mulai berubah. Dinding pembatas yang sebelumnya menghalangi Hitachin bersaudara itu dari dunia luar perlahan mulai retak.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Hikaru." kata Kyoya dari balik sofa. Kaoru yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela pun menoleh ke arah wakil ketua host club itu lalu tersenyum.

"Hikaru dan Haruhi disuruh oleh guru musik untuk latihan paduan suara, habis Haruhi buta nada sih." ungkap Kaoru sambil cekikikan.

"Oh, begitu."

Seperti biasa Kyoya kembali diam. Kalau sudah begitu, gantian Kaoru yang memulai pembicaraan. "_Nee, _Kyoya-senpai, sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin bertanya, senpai tahu darimana kalau aku adalah Kaoru? Memangnya tadi saat masuk aku bilang kalau aku Kaoru ya?" tanya Kaoru terdengar penasaran.

Kyoya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tidak, aku hanya menebak saja."

"Jadi selama ini senpai hanya menebak?"

"Kurang lebihnya begitu." jawab Kyoya kalem. "Apa kebanyakan dari tebakanku benar?"

Kaoru hanya nyengir tipis. "Bukan hanya kebanyakan." jawabnya pelan hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Dilihat dari jarak yang memisahkan mereka, pastilah Kyoya tidak bisa mendengar jawaban dari anak bungsu keluarga Hitachin itu.

* * *

"Maaf, Kaoru! Hari ini aku harus latihan paduan suara dengan Haruhi lagi. Karena pulangnya pasti sore, kamu pulang sendiri ya? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hikaru terdengar setengah menyesal dan setengah cemas.

Kaoru hanya tersenyum menanggapi kecemasan kakak kembarnya. Sudah biasa. "Iya, tenang saja."

Setelah memastikan kalau adiknya tidak keberatan, Hikaru kembali menghilang dari hadapan Kaoru dan kembali untuk berlatih paduan suara bersama Haruhi di ruang musik.

Kaoru masih tersenyum, dan begitu sosok kakak kembarnya menghilang, ia menghela nafas panjang. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini Kaoru selalu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri tanpa ada kakak kembarnya yang menemaninya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata sedari tadi Kyoya berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Ada apa Kaoru? Sudah lelah berpura-pura menjadi kembaran yang baik?" tanya Kyoya sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang khas.

Kaoru kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya. "Kukira siapa, ternyata Kyoya-senpai. Kumohon jangan terlalu sering berdiri di belakangku diam-diam begitu." pinta Kaoru sambil kembali menghela nafas.

"Maaf, maaf." ujar Kyoya sekenanya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kaoru."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan senpai." ujar Kaoru. " Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura. Hanya saja--" belum selesai Kaoru bicara, Kyoya memotongnya.

"Hanya saja tidak menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya pada Hikaru?" tanya Kyoya menebak kelanjutan dari kalimat Kaoru. Adik kembar Hikaru itu terdiam karena tebakan Kyoya tepat.

"Senpai." panggil Kaoru pelan. "Senpai tahu? Untukku dan Hikaru, dunia ini terbagi menjadi 2; kami dan orang lain. Namun, perlahan aku merasa Hikaru mulai melangkah pergi melewati garis pembatas itu." ungkapnya sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja, senyum paksa. "Kami selalu ingin ada orang yang membedakan kami, namun begitu orang itu muncul, aku tidak ingin dia membedakan kami." sambung Kaoru. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin Hikaru berubah."

Kyoya yang sedari mendengarkan Kaoru mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Maksudmu kau takut pada 'penyusup' yang masuk ke dalam dunia kalian itu merebut Hikaru?"

Kaoru diam lama sekali baru menjawab dengan singkat. "Entahlah."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Hikaru pasti tidak akan berubah."

Kaoru menundukkan wajahnya dari Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai." panggilnya. "Apa senpai tahu kenapa aku dan Hikaru selalu ingin ada orang yang membedakan kami?"

Kyoya terdiam seperti berfikir, namun belum sempat ia menemukan jawabannya Kaoru keburu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Karena orang yang tidak bisa membedakan kami akan menganggap 'yang mana saja pun tak masalah' ." jelas Kaoru. "'Yang mana saja pun tak masalah' itu sama artinya dengan ' tidak butuh keduanya' kan? Baik aku dan Hikaru selalu mencari orang yang menginginkan keberadaan kami, bukan sebagai sebuah kesatuan melainkan sebagai seorang individu." sambung Kaoru dengan lirih.

Keduanya terdiam lama sekali, hingga akhirnya Kyoya mendengus geli.

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? Kau mau bilang kalau kau takut pada 'penyusup' yang masuk ke dalam dunia kalian?"

Kaoru hanya tersenyum membalas Kyoya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyoya. "Senpai bercanda ya? Kalau hanya penyusup sih, sudah ada sejak dulu sebelum Haruhi datang kan?" tanya Kaoru sambil nyengir penuh arti pada Kyoya.

Mata Kyoya melebar, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Suatu kehormatan untukku." katanya terdengar formal. Kaoru hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kyoya di belakang.

* * *

_Ya, semenjak hari pertama kita bertemu; semenjak kau bisa membedakanku dan Hikaru, aku tahu kalau kau sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam hatiku._

* * *

Ish : Ahahaha, selesai, selesai. nangkep ga? *Ish tau cerita ini emang gaje banget, pas selesai aja Ish mikir "trus inti ceritanya apa?" O.o* Jadi 'penyusup' yang sebenarnya masuk ke dalam dunia HikaKao itu bukan Haruhi, tapi Kyoya. karena Kyoya duluan yang bisa ngebedain mereka walopun dia bilang 'cuma nebak' doang. gitu... XDD

Teru : Hoo, jadi gitu...

Ish : Ah, iya, sebenernya kalo mau disambungin, lanjutan cerita ini itu Lost Button, abis itu baru From Me To You. kalau ngebaca tiga-tiganya, baru deh keliatan gimana perasaan Kyoya ke Kaoru... disini dia belom sadar kalo dia sayang sama Kao, di Lost Button dia sadar tapi dia tahu kalau dia ga pernah ada di hati Kao, di From me yto you, baru deh dia sadar kalo sebenernya selama ini dia ga bertepuk sebelah tangan... gitu... X3

Teru : ...Master, kalo gitu harusnya cerita ini yang di post duluan dong... gimana sih?

Ish : Y-Yah... namanya lupa, gimana dong? lagian juga tadinya Lost Button itu emang mau dibuat one-shot, tapi entah kenapa jadi lanjut gitu...

Teru : *sigh* dasar master seenaknya.

Ish : Tapi kalo gamau ngehubungin cerita The Intruder sama Lost Button n From me to you juga gapapa... yang penting... jangan lupa reviewnya yah! X3

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!~

Ish : Onegaishimasu~~


End file.
